Deviation
by SSBB.Swords
Summary: He found it hard to believe. For once, he seemed like the sexual deviant in the relationship. –Yaoi,slash-Ike/Marth- One-shot Post-Mechanism


_**Author's Notes: **__I dream of IkeMarth, but I was never good at putting my thoughts into words._

_**Warning: **__Yaoi, shounen-ai, slash, whatever you call it. OOC-ness, un-beta-ed!_

_**Pairing: **__IkexMarth_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Super Smash Brothers._

_**Summary: **__He found it hard to believe. For once, he seemed like the sexual deviant in the relationship. –Yaoi,slash-IkexMarth- (One-shot)_

_**Edit: **25 January 2009. Added closing scene.  
_

* * *

Deviation

By SSBBSwords

* * *

"How's the boyfriend?"

The blond tilted back precariously on his chair, and Marth marveled at how only friction kept Link from slamming into the ground.

"Please don't do that," Marth asked disapprovingly, imagining the other man losing his balance and cracking open something important. Namely his head.

Link leaned forward, replacing all four legs of the chair back down. "So…?" the blond prompted with a sly smile, "Are you avoiding the subject?"

"No," Marth responded rather stiffly. Part of him wanted to inform that this topic certainly was no business of Link's.

His friend turned from his laptop with a frown trained on Marth. "Uh-oh," Link stated with a serious tone that matched Marth's mood, "What happened?"

Marth's eyebrows knitted, fingers unable to keep up the façade of typing. "Nothing."

Shaking his head, the blond sighed heavily and swept wayward strands out of his eyes. "Marth, stop acting like a girl and—"

"Now that's just sexist," Marth interrupted, irritation now more evident with the glare that he shot at his friend.

"Sorry," Link apologized with genuine remorse. "What's wrong? The guy stopped worshipping you?"

"Nothing like that."

Link could tell that the other was gradually tensing and wondered why his friend's defiance was so strong. Unless it was something embarrassing. The blond snapped his fingers. Ah. He got it.

"He sucks in bed," Link stated deadpanned, like he was reporting the weather.

There was a very obvious twitch in Marth.

"You're a pervert," was the waspish reply.

The blond shrugged, "It's a realistic problem."

For the third time, Marth firmly brushed off the other's assumptions. "It's nothing."

It was then that Link blinked in realization. If it wasn't any of the above, and not something annoying enough for Marth to have mentioned it already… it was…

"You mean…"

Marth's eyes snapped up to meet his, as if challenging him to finish the sentence. However, Link had been friends with Marth long enough to know what that look meant. He had to say it, because Marth definitely wouldn't.

"… He doesn't do anything?"

As if having been holding his breath, Marth exhaled slowly and rubbed his temple with an aura of defeat. "Something like that."

"Like what?" the blond pressed.

"He doesn't do anything," Marth looked nearly mortified, for reasons unknown to Link, before admitting, "to _me_."

"Oh."

Taking a couple seconds to digest this information, Link stayed politely somber with a blank expression. It wasn't until Link's hand flew to his mouth that Marth knew he was in trouble.

"Oh, fuck!" Link gasped, trying his hardest to not dissolve into helpless laughter. He was trying to hide his ear-splitting grin behind his hands, but he knew his eyes would give him away. Plus, he was turning red from the turn of events.

Marth looked about ready to kill him.

"E-excuse me…" the blond tried to salvage the situation, but he had practically lost all sense of composure. "Can y-you… repeat that?" Oh, wait, no. That was a terrible idea. Link immediately took it back. "I mean, no, it's okay! Sorry! Don't say anything!" He held up a hand and tried to think of something that warranted the necessary gravity for this situation. Kicked puppies, empty refrigerators, un-sexed roommates…

The blond almost lost it again.

"Link!"

"I'm sorry!" the blond almost wailed in response, the note of desperation the only thing keeping Marth from attacking him. "I-I… it's too… _pffftt…ohgod…_" The muffled chuckles soon turned into panting from exertion.

"I hate you so much," Marth muttered, slouching over his desk and burying his face into folded arms.

"I know," Link wheezed, clutching the front of his shirt and breathing in hopes of regulating his lung function. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I get it, really."

"Thanks," was the other's dry, muffled response.

"I'll help."

Marth straightened as if electrocuted. "_What?"_

"I'll help you out," Link offered with a benevolent, shining smile. "I'll have you jumped within the week…" The blond tilted his head and frowned. "No, I forgot. The boy's slow. Two weeks."

"No!" Marth responded with surprisingly firm conviction. "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh?" Link stood up and leaned over his best friend's desk. Reaching out and tilting the other's face left and right with careful examination, Link smirked rather evilly. "Too late. I've got plans from A to E right now."

Marth pushed Link's hand away with a scowl. "I don't want any part in them."

"Right, you neglected thing, you."

"LINK!"

Laughing, the blond ran a hand through the other's teal-blue strands in a familiar, soothing gesture. "Sorry! You trust me, right?"

"… Mostly," Marth finally confessed grudgingly.

"Perfect."

* * *

Marth had taken to watching Ike work behind the guise of reading.

Which was a little ironic, having the tables turn like that. In fact, you would question where he found time to do this.

"What are you doing here?" the younger man asked, half an hour later when he finishes his shift. It was midnight, and Marth again wondered why his boyfriend took to working such terribly extreme hours.

"Let's go back," Marth simply suggested, tucking his textbook into his backpack.

"Okay." Without another word, Ike single-handedly swung the forty-some pound bag onto one broad shoulder.

Tugging at the free strap, Marth frowned. "Ike, that's mine."

Shifting his second arm through the other strap, Ike shrugged easily under the extra weight. "It's twice your size."

"You don't need to break _your_ back."

"It's light," Ike promised and pressed a consoling kiss on the other's cheek, fingers finding Marth's and lacing them together.

"Thanks," Marth conceded, though he let go when they stepped outside. Although it was late, the area was frequently populated with wandering students.

They walked in comfortable silence, distance close like friends but no closer. Marth had always been subtle with his relationships, and Ike seemed to match that aspect of him rather well. Too well, actually, now that Marth thought about it.

It wasn't until they reached and entered Marth's apartment that Ike asked with a sheepish smile, "Hey, I know you're busy, but want to have dinner this week?"

"Sounds good," Marth replied, helping the other remove the heavy backpack and heaving the offending object onto the couch. "How about Thursday? I'll be in the office."

"I'll come get you whenever?" Ike asked, hands in pockets.

"Yes," Marth confirmed, before he closed the distance between them, hand finding its place in Ike's wayward spikes. Leaning up on the balls of his feet to press his lips against the taller boy, Marth felt relieved as their mouths met with easy familiarity, seeing as Ike had bent down to meet him halfway.

The older student pressed himself closer to Ike, his free hand moving down the toned plane of the other's chest. He felt a minor shudder run through Ike's body, and the uncertainty was back. It was when Marth was tracing the other's lips with his tongue that Ike seemed to jerk away.

So that was the _wrong _thing to do? Or was he doing it wrong? Unsure of himself, Marth stayed awkwardly silent when Ike mumbled a jumbled apology.

"I-I'll see you later."

And with that, his boyfriend bumped into the doorway in his haste to leave. The door shut with a shaky _bang_.

"_Fuck,_" Marth muttered under his breath, a rare curse as he brushed the back of his hand across his mouth.

As if on cue, the bedroom door creaked open, and his roommate stared curiously at his dejected posture.

"That slam didn't sound good," Link cautiously commented, nervous for some volatile explosion from Marth.

Marth ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I did something wrong."

"Really." Link stated dryly, sarcasm and disbelief quite clear, before softly adding, "That's impossible."

Anger surged through Marth, and he pulled the blond to him by the shirt with a brutal yank. "Obviously it's possible."

"What did you do?" His roommate calmly quirked an eyebrow and tried to undo the other's white-fisted grip on his collar.

Marth's mouth pressed into a fine line of discontent. "I tried kissing a little deeper than usual."

Trying very hard not to evoke any more of Marth's wrath, Link refrained from rolling his eyes. "You've had enough experience to be good at that, Marth. That can't be it."

"There's no other explanation," Marth insisted with a troubled frown.

Link couldn't believe how stubborn and irrational his roommate was right now. The drama and blindness of love, he supposed. "Fine," the blond huffed. "Let's see how bad it was."

When Marth narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to repeat the motions bestowed on his boyfriend just minutes ago, Link had to give credit where credit was due. A sharp tingle shot down Link's spine, a slow burn of heat traveling down his stomach to a destination that made the blond abruptly pull away before his mouth (and body) could return his roommate's favor.

"Holy shit." Link pushed away his best friend and licked his lips, trying to will away the warmth and the memory of a tongue tracing his bottom lip.

Marth sighed heavily and looked ready to punch a hole through the wall. "I told you."

Link was about take a book to the other's head. No one could be this unaware. "Fuck, Marth…" the blond still needed to take a few seconds to collect himself, "This is a whole different playing field."

"It's that bad?" Marth was about to knock his head none-too-gently on the adjacent wall before his roommate stopped him.

"Au contraire, stupid."

Marth shot his roommate a baleful look for the last remark, and Link sighed and blew blond strands out of his eyes tiredly. "On account of you exciting the poor boy with one lick… change of plans."

"… Excuse me?"

At the rate that Marth was going, it would take a while for him to realize that he didn't need Link's help to get Ike to reciprocate anything. But for the time being, Link didn't mind being his friend's crutch.

* * *

"Hi…"

Looking up from his paper, Marth felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, Ike."

Marth had been worried that Ike would avoid him after the fiasco, but was pleasantly surprised to find the younger man leaning against the cabinet near the open door.

"… still free to go out tonight?" Ike asked, eyes darting around the office and meticulously examining the odds and ends in the room.

"Of course." Marth rose out of his chair, suspicious of the other's behavior, and spoke rather sharply, "Ike!"

"Yes?" the other answered, finally meeting Marth's eyes before the gaze dropped, froze, and then lowered until Ike had to be staring at Marth's collarbone.

"I'm up here," Marth warned edgily.

Guiltily, Ike raised his eyes and winced at the storm brewing in the smaller man's eyes. He had sensed this before, back when he was hiding his feelings about Marth, but it had been a good few months since he had felt the fear creep through his system like this. "I'm sorry."

The older student felt rather apologetic himself for almost losing his temper like that. "Don't be. What did I do wrong?"

Ike suddenly looked alarmed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird again," Marth explained. "What did I do?"

"I… it's not, I mean… I didn't mean to…" Ike stuttered, clearly flustered and unable to respond.

Marth bit his lip, becoming more worried about this relationship as his boyfriend continued to fragment his sentences. Maybe he should assume the worst. After all, it was a probable interpretation.

"Should—are we…" Marth was hesitant to even mention the word, but it had to be done. "… separating?"

"NO!"

Marth almost jumped at the explosive reaction. Not only was it unexpected, but it was a little scary. Before he could even reflect or respond, the other had wrapped him in a crushing embrace.

"I-ike…" He was so firmly pressed against the other boy that he could feel the strong, rapid heart beat beneath his ear. Hands pushing against the other abdomen, Marth could not even put an inch between them.

"Why would you suggest that?" Ike mumbled unhappily. "Don't like me anymore?"

Marth realized he was only hurting himself by trying to pull away. He was completely locked in place. Taking a shallow breath, he tentatively slipped his arms around the other's waist, resting them there lightly. "That's my line."

"What makes you thi—"

He was sick and tired of talking. They obviously weren't that good at it, what with the numerous misunderstandings. Taking advantage of the other's confusion and loosened hold, Marth hastily leaned up and locked their lips together. He was granted access only because Ike had uttered a sound of surprise that had opened his mouth. He felt a satisfactory rush of dizzying heat as he brushed against the other's tongue and then, almost predictably, Ike jolted back.

With an aggressive move that befitted someone with his frustration level, Marth emitted a short growl and used his arms to shove Ike against the metal cabinet with a resounding rattle. "I'm that bad?" he demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that!" Ike breathed heavily, struggling to put some distance between their bodies, panic now obvious in his eyes as Marth glared and resolutely held his boyfriend steady against the durable vertical surface.

This time, Marth simply laced a hand through the other's spikes and tugged the other down furiously. He was going to get the truth out somehow, and if he could do it while releasing his dissatisfaction, then he was going to do it. Seconds into his second successful attempt to delve into the other's mouth, Marth was half-delighted to hear a tortured moan rise from Ike's throat. Better. It was only when he had somehow managed to shuffle forward to press against the other's lower body that he noticed something unusual.

He paused and pulled away his assault on the other's lips with an expression of incredulity. Was he dreaming?

Ike looked about ready to die. He closed his eyes and grimaced. "And that's why. Fuck."

Marth almost wanted to reach down and check, but that would probably cause Ike to pass out. He wasn't dreaming. Marth barely had enough self-discipline to contain a triumphant smirk.

"You don't know how relieved I am," Marth finally admitted, leaning back in and seeking the other's skipping pulse, and brushed his lips against the sensitive location on Ike's neck.

"W-what?" Ike asked dubiously, not believing that his treacherous hormones were being forgiven.

Marth smiled and mischievous rocked his hips against Ike's, effectively cutting off anything his boyfriend had to say. "Sorry, what?" he asked innocently at the strangled noise that arose from Ike.

"Marth…" Ike's mind was muddled. What were they talking about before? For the life of him, Ike couldn't remember. All he could focus on was Marth's mouth that was making delicious progress from his neck to his ear and he felt all preoccupation melt away when the other nibbled gently on his earlobe, then licking a trail along the curve. His breathing turned ragged, heat searing and pooling between his legs where his problem was growing.

Not that Marth had a problem with it, so Ike really didn't care either. After all, he would do anything for Marth.

Which used to be keeping himself in check because Marth hadn't seemed interested in that aspect of a relationship, but… okay, news flash. Really big, front-page news flash.

"H-hey…" Ike managed coherently, "T-this… I… this is more… than a physical thing…"

By this point, Marth had a hand creeping up his shirt. The older student stopped long enough to steal a chaste kiss, one of which Ike could feel the smile, before replying softly, "I know."

* * *

"You're strangely happy today," Link noted with barely concealed amusement.

Unlocking the office, Marth raised an eyebrow at his roommate proclamation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," The blond followed him into the small room, but stopped short as he surveyed the absolute mess of the other's desk and floor. "Whoa, what the fuck happened in here?"

Marth froze as he also took in the disarray of his office, his hand still on the door handle. Shit. He forgot about this. "Uh..."

Link carefully maneuvered around the exams sprawled haphazardly on the ground. "Looks like a fucking hurricane was in here." Bending down to collect the papers, the blond sighed. "You should get that co-worker to switch offices. He doesn't have the right to screw up your area too."

Never mind that his office-mate was never in this office. Marth squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of how to correct his friend's assumption. "Link..."

"Yeah?" Link straightened from his crouch, dropping his bundle on Marth's desk with a _thump_.

"This..." Marth managed a weak smile. "...is kind of my fault."

His roommate snorted. "I know you have anger management issues, but this is a little wild, even for you."

Obviously it was too early in the morning for Link to be connecting details. Marth dropped to his knees and began picking up the scattered parts of what used to be a plastic model of caffeine. "Actually, it was all me. Uh... and Ike-but I started it."

"**Fuck!**" Link's head slammed against the underside of Marth's desk. He had been down there finding pens, but obviously, the enclosed space was a terrible place to be to hear this news. The blond scooted out from beneath the desk with an angry hand fisted in his hair where he had hit his head. "What did you say?"

Guiltily, Marth repeated slowly, "Uhm, I sort of... how do you say it... well..."

"Did you have _se_x in here?" Link demanded, shaking about four writing instruments at his roommate's face. "Did you?"

"I... guess so." His admittance trailed off pathetically.

"I can't believe this!" The blond seemed to explode with disbelief. "Hot office sex and I had no idea!"

Marth was mortified. There were plenty of offices adjacent to his! "Link! Please!"

"Oh, yeah, you were probably pleading alright," Link muttered to himself, slowly seeming to placate himself by returning to the task of gathering the debris on the floor. "Fuck, Marth, I hate you so much right now."

"Why?" Marth mumbled, eyes darting out the door to check if anyone was around.

"I'll never be able to lie on this couch without..." the blond shuddered for effect.

Marth scowled. "Don't worry. It's clean."

Link's face fell. "Oh. Nevermind then."

"Uh, well... my desk is another story."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__A review would be so nice. Comments on this terrible one-shot? In my defense, I couldn't help it… there's not enough IkexMarth out there!_


End file.
